Modern vehicles utilize various systems to improve convenience and ease of use. Some vehicles may utilize various illumination devices to improve vehicle accessibility. The disclosure relates to system sand devices to illuminate portions of vehicles. As described herein, a fuel level or fuel port may correspond to various types of fuel (e.g. electrical charge, gasoline, diesel, hydrogen, etc.) that may be utilized for a vehicle.